


Para que seas libre

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Por muchas veces que Haru haya exasperado a Rin, sabe que hace todo lo posible para no enfadarse con él e intentar ayudarle. Porque, ante todo, Rin quiere que Haruka sea libre.





	

Rin ha abierto los ojos demasiadas noches con el corazón golpeando fieramente contra su pecho, al no sentir la presencia de Haruka a su lado. Demasiadas noches en Australia asustándose con motivo y otras tantas a su lado, comprobando segundos después que su miedo era en vano, le han hecho llegar a la conclusión de que uno de sus mayores temores es que Haru decida emprender un vuelo en busca de su amada libertad y esta le lleve lejos de él. Pero sabe que, aunque si lo hiciese sus sueños caerían al agua, deshaciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no le pediría que volviese, pues nunca se perdonaría encadenar a Haru.

Haruka es consciente de esto y, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, se lo agradece.

Porque, ahora que su mente le traiciona una y otra vez recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que ha vivido junto a Rin, recordando el remolino de emociones que se abre paso en su interior cuando le tiene cerca y haciendo más dolorosa la idea de estar lejos; se da cuenta de lo mucho que le ha ayudado siempre.

No es capaz de olvidar todas y cada una de las veces que necesitó brillar, que necesitó ser el protagonista para lograr entender cuál era su cometido y, guardándole siempre las espaldas, Rin hacía que su propia luz disminuyera y relegaba su papel al de un simple personaje secundario tan solo para que Haruka pudiera encontrar su camino.

Siempre ha intentado ser un amplio cielo azul en el que él pudiera volar tranquilamente y olvidarse de todo por momentos.

Siempre ha sido un brillante mar que abrazaba su cuerpo con cariño y le permitía nadar en él, consiguiendo que se despreocupase de todo y le transmitiese todas esas preocupaciones a él.

Y, aun estando siempre tan condenadamente cerca, Haruka podría contar con los dedos de una mano, y le sobrarían dedos, las veces que la presencia de Rin le ha agobiado. Y sabe que, si alguna vez lo ha hecho, no era su intención, porque Rin muchas veces ha preferido destrozarse a sí mismo antes que limitar la libertad de Haru. Porque Rin nunca le haría daño intencionadamente.

Haru es consciente de que Rin no está a su lado, que, de hecho, está demasiado lejos y, aun así, sabe que si tiene algún problema las palabras de Rin no tardarán en llegar hasta él y conseguir que su respiración se tranquilice.

Aun estando lejos Rin sería capaz de venir a salvarle una y otra vez solo para ver esa sonrisa que sale más a la luz que de costumbre cuando está con él.

Y Haruka suspira más veces de las que le gustaría, deseando que esté pronto de vuelta, pero él tampoco le presiona, porque desea que Rin sea libre tanto como desea su propia libertad.

 


End file.
